


hey, cutie

by cosmiccuriosities



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, flirty park jisung, jisung is moto moto and moto moto likes chenle, too many pick-up lines im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29916531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmiccuriosities/pseuds/cosmiccuriosities
Summary: Chenle has a not-so-secret admirer.In fact, said admirer isnotsecretive at all. He’s shamelessly blatant, embarrassingly so.“Hey, cutie,” Jisung starts, and Chenle sighs.He knows where this is going.
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 26
Kudos: 176





	hey, cutie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nct127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct127/gifts).



> for star! for indulging me in this idea and encouraging me to write :)
> 
> inspired by [this](https://mobile.twitter.com/dneoyl/status/1367019700614488073?s=20) edit of jisung being an absolute flirt.
> 
> so, apparently i'm only capable of writing pointless fluff, pick-up lines and too much dialogue... but i'm kinda proud of this one even though i wrote it within 3 hours at 3 am, so i hope you enjoy it regardless!
> 
> also, if you're waiting for the historical noren fic, i'm so sorry! i haven't forgotten about it, but it got a little tiring to plan and write, and writing pure fluff fills me with intense levels of serotonin. chapter 1 is almost done, though, and it'll be up as soon as i can get it!
> 
> happy reading!

Chenle has a not-so-secret admirer.

In fact, said admirer is not secretive at _all._ He’s shamelessly blatant, embarrassingly so.

Park Jisung is all kinds of mousey, cute and adorable, but do not be fooled; the boy is also all kinds of frat boy and casanova rolled into one. Sometimes, Chenle’s surprised Jisung can even manage to fit as many pick-up lines as he does into the short conversations they have.

Park Jisung is also _determined_. Chenle’s teasingly rejected his pick-up lines more times than he can count on his fingers, but Jisung tries again every Thursday at lunch, anyway. As if he’s wetting a wad of toilet paper and throwing it at the ceiling, hoping something, anything, sticks.

Today is, unfortunately, Thursday, which means it’s Jisung’s time to shine _again_. He’s busying himself with the gross cafeteria lunch at the table with Renjun and Donghyuck, when Donghyuck slaps his arm a little too hard.

“Ow,” Chenle whines, rubbing helplessly at his arm.

Donghyuck smacks him again, nodding his head toward the general area to Chenle’s right. “Loverboy’s looking at you.”

Chenle cranes his neck, and, lo and behold, Park Jisung is looking at him with a smug look on his face. Chenle sighs.

Chenle is in his worst outfit, a combination of mismatched socks and unkempt hair, once navy sweater so faded out it’s practically gray.

He also woke up extra late today, and had to rush out the house without even being able to spritz on some of his favourite bath and body works body mist, so he’s really not sure what Jisung is seeing right now.

“Here he comes,” Renjun snickers, and Chenle really wants the ground to swallow him whole. It’s not that Jisung _isn’t_ attractive (because trust him, he can appreciate art when he sees it), it’s just that Jisung is so brazenly unapologetic about his cheesy flirting that Chenle just can’t help but push back.

Maybe Chenle even _likes_ the chase.

But he won’t admit that. Not now, at least.

“Hey,” Jisung starts, hands in his pockets, like a comical version of James Dean, “I was trying to enjoy my lunch, but I kept getting distracted by your _deliciously_ good looks.”

From the other side of the bench, Renjun huffs loudly through his nose, coughing to suppress a laugh. Chenle rolls his eyes.

“Care to come sit with me and my friends over there?” Jisung asks, thumb pointing behind his shoulder to where Jaemin and Jeno are seated. They both have a sorry look on their face, and Chenle thinks he can see Jaemin mouthing an apology.

“No thanks, Jisung,” Chenle says, bringing the juice-box to his lips, “I think I’m fine sitting here. Better feng shui, you know.” 

He then takes the straw between his lips, and sips lightly on his drink, allowing for a bit of the purple grape juice to stain and gloss his lips. Jisung’s eyes dart to them, and if he’s trying to be subtle, it doesn’t work. Though, Chenle wouldn’t be able to answer no if you had asked him if the very… suggestive movement wasn’t on purpose.

“Alright, cutie,” Jisung nods, accepting his defeat with pride. “Whatever floats your boat. If you ever change your mind, I’ll be right there.” Chenle nods happily, setting his juice-box down with gusto. Jisung turns to walk back to Jaemin and Jeno, and Chenle looks back at Renjun, who’s now laughing so hard Chenle thinks his back might crack.

“He’s such a loser,” Renjun comments, but it’s not mean-spirited.

“Hey!” Chenle exclaims, surprising Renjun and even himself, “I think it’s nice that he takes no for an answer.”

Renjun nods, still laughing when he refocuses his attention to his depressing cafeteria sandwich. It’s true, and it’s one of the reasons Chenle will let Jisung bother him every week at lunch. It’s harmless, really, and Jisung is respectful enough to know his boundaries and back off when needed. He’s never come off as creepy to Chenle, and Chenle thinks Jisung’s just having fun with the whole thing.

✧

For some reason, though, in the following weeks, Jisung approaches Chenle a lot more. Where it used to be just during lunch, Chenle finds himself ending up the victim of an Attempted Swoon after classes, at the lockers, just wherever Jisung happens to be. It’s not unwanted per se, but it _does_ throw Chenle in for a loop.

It’s after lab practical that he finds himself in another one of those situations. Chenle’s putting his science books into his locker, and closes the locker door only to find Park Jisung leaned up against the locker next to his. He’s got his hands in the pockets of his black ripped jeans again, and- is he _smirking?_

“That sweater looks really good on you. Green is totally your colour,” Jisung says, smooth dark voice toying the line between annoying and hot _._

Chenle looks down at his own sweater. It’s the sage green sweater that Renjun had knit him, stating that he “really needs to stop wearing the same five shirts”. He thinks Renjun’s being a tad bit dramatic about his “terribly empty” closet, but it’s a lovely sweater, and Chenle is eternally grateful for the handmade gift. 

“Thanks,” Chenle smiles, a real, true smile, “Renjun knit it for me.”

Jisung’s eyebrows raise in surprise, but it quickly turns into a sly look, only one eyebrow raised this time. Chenle can almost see the gears turning in his head.

“It’s really cool that Renjun can knit,” Jisung starts, and Chenle braces himself for the inevitable, “but you’ve got me in knots.”

Chenle huffs, throws a notebook at Jisung, and it falls to the floor with a thud. 

“Ouch! Don’t do that, I’m already heartbroken!”

“That’s not my fault! You put yourself in these situations.”

“Ah,” Jisung sighs wistfully, closing his eyes, hand coming up to his forehead, “but you’re just so attractive, and I feel compelled to approach you.”

Chenle rolls his eyes for the umpteenth time, and bends down to pick up his notebook from the floor. When he rises from the floor, Jisung is right in front of him, far too close for comfort.

“You can mend this heart, though. We should go out sometime.”

Chenle takes a dramatic step backwards. “I’m busy these days, Jisung.” 

Chenle isn’t, and he knows this, but he’s just so stubborn, and doing whatever this is with Jisung is fun, even if he doesn’t want to admit it.

Chenle hears Jisung huff out through his nose, also dramatically. “Okay, fine. But you know where to find me.” 

Jisung winks again, and that’s Chenle’s cue to leave, so he walks past Jisung, purposely brushing against his shoulder as he makes his way past him. 

He stops to kick the back of Jisung's knees on the way out, just for good measure, and laughs to himself when Jisung’s knees buckle, his weight surging forward. 

Jisung is persistent, annoyingly so, but at least he’s fun.

✧

They’re back at their designated spot (the bench under the big pine tree next to the library), and Renjun’s droning on about some “absolutely ridiculous, extremely excessive” amount of homework his math teacher had given him, with Donghyuck actively encouraging murder. Mindlessly, he cranes his neck to the left, and catches sight of Jisung, who is, of course, already looking at him. It catches Chenle off-guard anyway, and even more so when Jisung winks, then puckers his lips like he’s kissing the air.

Chenle feels heat rise to his face, creeping up his neck, but he settles for a fake gag instead. 

Jisung feigns hurt, hand clutching his heart, face scrunching up in mock sadness. Chenle giggles, but quickly drops it and rolls his eyes when Jisung makes a heart shape with his thumb and index finger. He returns his attention to Renjun and Donghyuck, who are now both gesturing animatedly over… math homework, probably.

“So, anyway, when I covered Mr. Lee’s car in duct tape-”

“You _what?”_

✧

Wednesday’s are Chenle’s favourite, and it’s not because they get an early start with the school’s hump day policy. It’s actually because he’s got choir rehearsal with Donghyuck, and rehearsals are enjoyable even when he can’t hit that one note right.

Today, though, Donghyuck isn’t around for choir because of some commitment Chenle can’t quite remember, leaving him alone to rehearse. Chenle decides he’ll make the most of it, though, and spends the entire rehearsal practising his solo, making sure to get each note and beat just right.

He sips at his honey lemon water, the one their director had said would be good for their throats, packing his bag to leave the room. Then, he haphazardly squashes his music scores into his bag, and makes for the exit.

“Hey, cutie,” he hears a voice say the second he leaves the room, and recognizes it immediately as, the one and only, Park Jisung. Chenle whips around, looking for the culprit, and finds him around the corner, where the hallway splits from the choir room. He’s sweaty, hair slightly damp, oversized graphic tee hanging off his shoulders, grey sweatpants loose, and Chenle guesses it’s because the Dance Club has their rehearsals on the same days as the Choir. If Chenle’s staring at his toned arms… no he isn’t.

And before Chenle can spit out a “what do you want, Park,” Jisung opens his mouth to speak.

“I heard your singing from here. You’re really talented.”

“Thanks,” Chenle responds, genuinely. He’s a good singer, he knows it, but hearing any kind of affirmation always makes his day. Especially if it’s from Jisung. Who is being suspiciously not-greasy right now.

“Must’ve hurt when you fell from heaven- that voice is angelic.”

Ah, really. He should’ve known.

“Things were going _so_ well for you, Jisung.”

“What can I say?” Jisung shrugs, “I’m consistent.”

“No, you’re _greasy_.”

“Yeah, _consistently_ greasy. You like it, though.”

Chenle doesn’t answer, just moves to bring the bottle back to his lips to sip on his honey water. His throat is suddenly really parched. No idea why.

“You know, if you don’t like it, you can just say so now and I’ll stop.”

Chenle swallows the water, screwing the cap back on the bottle. He flings the bag back over his shoulder, and moves to walk to his locker.

“Oh, so you _do_ like it!” Jisung hollers down the hallway, and Chenle decidedly walks faster. “Okay, okay, noted! Got it! Cool!”

✧

It’s routine, and Chenle is a creature of habit. Jisung shows up at their table every week, during lunch on Thursday, and shoots his shot. Chenle’s come to expect it, but today Chenle sits anxiously at lunch. Renjun and Donghyuck are arguing about God knows what again, but Chenle just keeps bouncing his leg up and down. 

It’s 12.45, and Jisung has yet to arrive.

Usually, Jisung comes strutting in at 12.30, on the dot. Not that Chenle’s noticed, and not that Chenle’s _waiting_. He’s just thrown off course, that’s all.

Chenle looks at his watch. 12.45, and 15 minutes to the end of lunch. He chews at his bottom lip. 

Time ticks by. 12.46, 12.47, and soon Chenle realizes he’s going to have to leave to get to his next class on time. No Jisung today, it seems.

Except, at 12.50, Jisung stops at the side of their table. He doesn’t say anything. Chenle looks up at him expectantly, as if to ask where he’s been.

Chenle decides on faking indifference. “It’s you, again.” 

“Yeah, a genie told me you wished for me, so here I am. What are your other two wishes?” 

“Hmm,” Chenle hums, ignoring the fact that he actually _had_ wished for Jisung. He taps his index finger at his chin, pretending to think. “That was not bad. 8 out of 10.”

Jisung jumps a bit in his place, eyes growing wide, cool James Dean-esque facade dropped for just a second. Chenle thinks he can see Jisung fist-pumping in his head. “Really?”

“Yeah. Could do without the awkward silence in the beginning, but I’ll take it.”

“If I’m such a winner, do you maybe want to-”

“No, Jisung.”

Jisung raises his hand in surrender. “Okay, okay! Just trying my luck…”

Chenle chuckles, takes Jisung’s wrist to lower his hands, and shoos Jisung away. 

When he turns back to his abandoned lunch, Renjun and Donghyuck are staring very pointedly at him.

“What?”

“You,” Donghyuck squints, “are fond of Jisung.”

“What?” Chenle repeats, sputtering. He coughs to regain composure. “No, I’m not.”

“Then why haven’t you told him off yet? Properly?”

Donghyuck, he realizes, has asked a very, _very_ good question. And Chenle can’t find an answer.

He looks at Renjun for help, but Renjun only doubles down. _“_ Yeah, not-fond Chenle would’ve whooped his ass to China and back by now.”

Chenle picks up his abandoned croissant and nibbles at it nervously, a rare moment in which he’s at a lack of words.

“You should ask him out,” Donghyuck sighs, “put the poor boy out of his misery, for God’s sake!”

Chenle doesn’t want to consider the possibility, of maybe asking Jisung out and the fact that he maybe _does_ want to hold Jisung’s hand, run his hand through his hair, hug him-

No, Chenle’s not considering it. 

✧

As it turns out, Chenle considers Donghyuck’s proposition a little _too_ hard.

He realizes that it’s not a maybe, but a definitely, when it comes to wanting to hold Jisung’s hand. He realizes he actually wants to go out with Jisung, wants to get ice cream with him on a hot summer’s day, go ice skating with him when it’s cold enough that the local lake freezes over. 

He realizes he _likes_ Jisung. Greasiness and all.

He spends the entirety of lunch debating on whether he should just bite the bullet and ask Jisung out, but Jaemin and Jeno are there, and, though he’s fond of Jisung, he’s absolutely not fond of public humiliation.

So he waits for a good moment, and eventually, finds it when Jisung’s sat at the same table after school, reading a book under the comfortable shade of the tree. He looks almost ethereal, sunlight hitting him in all the right ways, and Chenle almost second-guesses himself.

He stalks up to Jisung’s designated seat (the bench under the _other_ big pine tree), and slides himself into the seat opposite Jisung.

“Hey, cutie,” Jisung says, head rising from his book. He shakes his head to rearrange his bangs, throws a hand through his hair. He’s trying to be nonchalant, but Chenle can see that he’s a little shaken. “You came to see me?”

“Actually, yes,” Chenle starts, and Jisung goes to dog-ear the page he’s on, shutting the book. He puts his elbow on top of the book, resting his chin in his palm, and does the glistening eye thing that Chenle hates (loves).

“I was wondering if you’d like to come with me to the travelling carnival next week.”

It’s so simple, his request, so easy to understand, but Jisung straightens up, hand lowering from his face slowly as he gapes like fish, trying to process what Chenle had just said. As if he’d said it in a foreign tongue.

“Are you- are you asking me out? On a date?”

Chenle rolls his eyes _again,_ and sincerely hopes it’s the last time he’ll have to do so. “Yes, Jisung,” he deadpans, “I’m asking you out on a date.”

Jisung’s eyes grow wide, so wide they’re almost like saucers, and for a second Chenle is worried. “I- uh, I mean, yeah, that would be cool,” Jisung rushes out, the James Dean image he’d tried so hard to construct flying right out the window, “I mean, if you want to! If this is a prank then just pretend I never said anything, ha ha!”

“It’s not a prank!” Chenle exclaims, mildly offended. “I actually want to go out with you, believe it or not, even after you practically followed me around like a puppy for months.”

Jisung’s cheeks turn a pretty pink, light against his smooth skin, and bright against his black oversized hoodie. “Sorry if that was annoying,” he says, voice small, “I just thought you were really, _really_ cool.” 

Chenle chuckles lightly. Jisung looks adorably small in his hoodie, not the suave boy he’d grown to know, and Chenle wonders for a brief second if maybe Jisung’s flirting had actually worked.

“It’s okay, _cutie._ I thought you were cool too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! kudos and comments are always appreciated.
> 
> come talk to me on twt!: [norenisms](https://twitter.com/norenisms)


End file.
